Sampai Akhir
by OnyxLevender
Summary: Aku tidak memandang fisik mu yang sekarang ini yang kamu harus tau aku mencintaimu tulus dari hatiku dan izinkan aku untuk menjaga mu sampai akhir nanti ..Aishiteru Hime/Fitc Gaje.


**Sampai Akhir**

 **Cerita oleh, OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(U Sasuke & H Hinata) Dan (U Itachi & Konan)  
**

 **Genre: Drama** **dan Romantis  
**

 **Warning!** **Typo, Occ, EYD dan kemungkinan Gaje,** _  
_

**Nilai: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA Minna.**

 **^^Maaf jika mengecewakan^^**

.

.

Sasuke POV.

"Hime kamu kemana sih.? Kenapa beberapa Hari ini kau tidak ada kabar?" gumam ku sambil melihat foto Hinata.

 _"Aku harus mencari nya aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan nya kembali, yaa benar Uchiha Sasuke kau pasti bisa menemukan nya kembali "_ ujar ku bersemangat lalu ku ambil handuk ku dan pergi mandi.

selesai mandi aku berniat mengunjungi apartement Ino sahabat dari Hinata untuk mencari tau keberedaan Hinata dari dia.

.

.

Apartement Ino.

"tok tok tok" aku mengetuk pintu Apertement Ino tak perlu menunggu waktu lama Ino keluar dari apartement-nya.

"Ssaasuuke-kun" Ucap Ino kaget saat melihat ku mendatangi apartementnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya ku pada Ino yang masih aneh menatap ku.

"ah ya silahkan " ucap Ino mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Aku duduk di sofa dengan berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Emmm .. bisa aku tanya sesuatu?" ucap ku memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa?" jawab Ino.

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui sekarang Hinata ada dimana?" ujar ku namun Ino hanya diam saja.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hinata" ucap ku memaksa Ino untuk berbicara.

"Emmm ,, aku sudah berjanji padanya supaya aku tidak memberitau mu keadaannya pada mu. Hinata-chan tidak mau memberitahu keadaannya pada mu, ia takut kamu sedih, tapi aku bisa berikan nomor ponsel nya." Ucap Ino.

"Mana no ponsel nya?" tanya ku tak sabar.

"Ini *0821XXXXXXXX*,,maaf yaa Sasuke-kun aku tidak bisa memberitahu rumah nya yang sekarang" Ucap Ino.

"Hn" ucap ku singkat dan berlalu pergi dari Apartement Ino.

ku pacu mobil ku ke Pantai tempat aku menyatakan cinta pada nya , saat sampai aku pilih tempat yang sepi dari kerumunan orang dan ku ambil iphone ku , aku mulai mengSMS nya .

POV NORMAL

 _Untuk: Hime  
_

 _"Hime kau ada di mana_ _?"_

Hinata merasakan HP nya bergetar ia mendorong kursi roda nya dan mengambil hp nya yang tergeletak di meja kecil, air mata Hinata menetes saat ia melihat pesan dari Sasuke, namun Hinata tak membalas nya.

 _Untuk: Hime_

 _"Aku sangat kangen sama kamu sayang?"  
_

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu Hime?"_

tak henti henti nya Sasuke mengirim sms.

 _"aku tau pasti kau tak akan membalas pesan ku tapi aku tak akan berhenti melakukan nya agar kau tau aku sangat merindukan mu" gumam Sasuke memandang langit melihat indah nya langit sore.  
_

 _Untuk: Hime  
_

" _Apa kau sudah makan Hime.?_ _J_ _ika kau belum makan makanlah Hime^^ Aku tidak ingin kau sakit sayang."_

Hinata terus menangis melihat pesan dari Sasuke, ia melihat keluar jendela angin berhembus sejuk ia rindu saat tangan pria yang ia cintai berpautan dengan nya.

"Sasuke-kun kau pasti sangat merindukan ku sekarang ya aku juga sangat merindukan mu dan cinta ku padamu tidak pernah berubah " gumam Hinata sambil menutup mata dan menikmati angin berhembus meniup rambut indigonya.

 _Untuk: Hime  
_

"A _ku tau kau tidak mungkin membalas pesan ku tapi ketahuilah aku sangat mencintaimu apa ada nya dan aku tak akan lupa janji yang kita buat dulu aku sangat merindukan mu Hime"_

 **Jam 8 malam**

"selamat tidur my princess" ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk foto Hinata

"Selamat tidur Sasuke-kun" Gumam Hinata sendiri sambil memandang langit di luar jendela nya.

pagi ini Hinata pergi ke pantai dengan kursi roda nya. Hinata berhenti ke tepian pantai ia menikmati suara ombak dan hembusan angin yang meniup rambut nya tiba tiba ia merasakan ada yang memeluk nya dari belakang.

"S-ss-sa-Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata tergagap-gagap saat melihat Sasuke yang memeluknya.

"Hime aku sangat merindukan mu, menikahlah dengan ku Hime" ujar Sasuke berjongkok dan memegang tangan Hinata.

"Tapii aku gak mau mempermalukan Sasuke-kun di depan orang banyak,, aku gak mau Sasuke-kun nanti punya istri yang gak bisa jalan seperti aku " ujar Hinata sedih.

"Aku tidak memandang fisik mu yang sekarang ini yang kamu harus tau aku mencintaimu tulus dari hatiku dan izinkan aku untuk menjaga mu sampai akhir nanti ..Aishiteru Hime.."

 _"_ Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun" ujar Hinata tersenyum , lalu Sasuke mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Hinata dan bibir mereka berpautan lumatan manis.

.

_AKHIR_


End file.
